A Whole Bunch of One Shots because I Can't Just Write One!
by Marissa.Jo
Summary: Involves the WHOLE TEAM. Multiple stories. Each chapter a different story a different song. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Hey y'all. I have been bored on my rides home and I thought I would do some more one shots just because I feel like it. My music was on shuffle one day and every time a song came on, a new idea would pop into my brain. I know others have been done but other wonderful authors so I wanted to give it a shot. If you don't like em that's fine, I don't aim to please everyone. This is who I am and this is what I write about.

Please enjoy the next chapters and review if you would like.

Thanks so much for all the love with previous stories 3


	2. We Remain

_**Please remember these are one shots and will vary in length, some shorter or longer than others. I was doing it for fun especially to pass time in class (oops). Hope you enjoy **_

**STORY ONE:: "WE REMAIN". BY CHRISTINA AGUILARA**

It was a bright and sunny New York City morning. Jo was starting her day off with a cup of delicious hot coffee. Mac had called right before she could pour her coffee to ask her to dinner later that evening. He had made reservations at a new Italian restaurant Jo couldn't stop talking about. They had become "official" two weeks ago after an after work dinner became more than just dinner. They were adults after all. Ellie broke her thought process when her spoon hit the floor.

"See you after school Mama. Enjoy your day off" Ellie called over her shoulder as she grabbed her bags and headed for the door.

"Bye Honey! Love you"

"Love you too!" Ellie said before the front door closed

Jo walked over to her bay window and sat down. She watched as Ellie met her friends and then they all disappeared around the corner off to catch the train to school. Jo kept staring out the window, evaluating her relationship with Mac. They had been friends for a long time, even before her move to NYC. She and Russ used to be friends as well, then look what happened.

_**All the ways that you think you know me  
All the limits that you figured out, limits that you figured out  
Had to learn to keep it all below me  
Just to keep from being thrown around, just to keep from being thrown around**_

She had been called stubborn and independent before, she knew she was. She just couldn't help it but guard herself around Mac.

_**Yeah every single time the wind blows  
Every single time the wind blows  
I see it in your face (Mmm)**_

She couldn't lead Mac on while she was battling what had happened in her previous relationship. Mac was totally different in comparison to Russ. All Russ thought about was himself and Mac put everyone ahead of himself, just like she did. They were a match if there ever was one. She was the one who got Mac to walk away from a crime scene, she helped him overcome aphasia, as Don and everyone else told her she brought him back to life, what he used to be like.

_**In a cold night  
There will be no fair fight  
There will be no good night  
To turn and walk away**_

_**So burn me with fire,  
Drown me with rain  
I'm gonna wake up  
Screaming your name**_

_**Yes I'm a sinner  
Yes I'm a saint  
Whatever happens here  
Whatever happens here  
We remain**_

Jo quickly snapped herself out of her mini trance and went to go start cleaning the apartment up. She had let everything go the past two weeks and now she regrets it. There was clutter everywhere, she couldn't stand it. Ellie claimed double standard after seeing how cluttered Jo's office was. She figured she better get to it before she had to get ready for dinner.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Mac had arrived promptly at 630 to pick Jo up for their 7:00pm reservation. Jo had thrown on an elegant black LBD with lace trimming on the top and bottom hems of the dress. Mac had a casual suit on BUT without the tie, because that's how Jo liked it.

"You look stunning" Mac exclaimed as Jo let him in while she searched for a clutch to bring with.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself" Jo said grabbing his chin between her thumb and finger.

"Shall we?" Mac said as he opened the door for her

"We shall. I've been dying to try this place!" Jo said kissing his cheek on the way out

Shortly the arrived at the restaurant and were seated.

"What kind of wine would you like tonight?" Mac asked reading over the drink menu

"Whichever you want. I'm not picky" Jo said studying her dinner menu

Mac studied her a moment, she was quiet on the way over. He decided to let it go. Their waiter came over with a bottle of wine and took their order.

Once the waiter left Mac reached his hand across the table and took Jo's. "Something on your mind?" He asked curiously

"No. Not really. How was work?" She said changing the subject to him

He got caught trying to read her. "It was actually kinda slow. Adam was bored stiff, I've never heard him complain so much before!" Mac exclaimed laughing

Jo laughed in return "Did he get a timeout?"

"No. I sent him home so he could take Michelle out"

"That was very nice of you" Jo responded before taking a sip of wine

"Jo, where do you see this going? I want to know what you're thinking before we take this relationship any farther." Mac finally spilled what was on his mind

"What do you mean Mac? We took it THAT far already." Jo said wiggling her eyebrows

Mac blushed. "I mean, do you see us with a future?"

_**Now we talk about a wasted future  
But we take a good look around  
Yeah we take a good look around**_

_**Yeah we know it, it hasn't been for nothing  
'Cause we'll never let it slow us down  
No we'll never let it slow us down  
(Oh yeah)**_

"I do see us with a future Mac, but—"

"Here we go" Mac sighed. She always brings up Russ.

"Let's just not talk about this right now ok. Let's enjoy dinner" Jo said noting Mac's annoyance with her answer.

"Fine with me. Wait til you see the desert menu" Mac smirked

_**Yeah every single time the wind blows  
Every single time the wind blows  
I see it in your face (Mmm)**_

_**In a cold night  
There will be no fair fight  
There will be no good night  
To turn and walk away**_

After dinner they decided to take a walk through central park since it was a gorgeous evening out. Jo stopped at one of the areas that overlooks the water.

"Look I'm sorry about what happened at dinner. I know you don't like me mentioning Russ" Jo said looking down.

"It's not that I don't like you mentioning Russ, he's always going to be part of your life. What bothers me is how you always have to draw comparison. What he did VS what I do, or who I am. It frustrates me that you need to constantly remind not only me but yourself of what he did. You are so damn guarded it took me this long to date you." Mac said frustrated

"Well gee I'm sorry if I have to constantly remind myself how bad it got with Russ, that I'm always afraid to let this relationship happen! I want this to work, I truly do. I just can't help it, but think it could end just as fast as it started"

"Jo, do you hear yourself? Miss independent that you claim you are wouldn't think this way. Wouldn't let one asshole ruin it for the rest of us decent men out there. I'm not that guy Jo, I would've thought you figured that out by now" Mac huffed

"Just take me home Mac" Jo quickly said as she turned and walked back towards the entrance

Mac and Jo didn't speak to each other the whole way back to her apartment. Mac would glance over, but Jo's eyes remained focused out the window. When Mac put it in park outside the building he took a breath and said what was on his mind. "Look when you figure out what you want, you can just let me know. I thought we had something great between us. You obviously have some things to sort out."

Jo turned for the first time the entire ride home "You mean Issues? They're not "things" they're issues. You were trying to be nice about it right? Fine when I sort of my "issues" I'll let you know. Good night Mac!" Jo said as she slammed his car door shut

"Jo—wait!" When the door slammed and she stormed into her building "I'm sorry" He sighed before putting his truck in drive.

Jo walked into her apartment and found Ellie asleep on the couch. She decided to leave her instead of disturb her peaceful sleep. With tears in her eyes she kissed Ellie on the forehead and proceeded down the hall to her room.

_**To burn me with fire,  
Drown me with rain  
I'm gonna wake up  
Screaming your name**_

_**Yes I'm a sinner  
Yes I'm a saint  
Whatever happens here  
Whatever happens here  
We remain**_

Jo huffed as she dropped into bed. She knew Mac was right, he was nothing compared to Mac. Russ was ruining her relationship with him. She needs to let go of the past and start living in the future, at least that's what Sid had told her a few weeks ago after learning about his cancer diagnosis. She felt like an idiot, she figured Mac was asleep and still mad so she would call him in the morning. She needed to try and sleep so she wasn't a grouch at work in the morning.

Ellie was awakened around 3am to her Mom shouting. As she got closer to her mom's room she realized she was screaming Mac's name along with other muffled words she couldn't work out. She went in the room and jumped up on the bed behind Jo. She started rubbing her back shoulders like Jo does when she has a nightmare. Soothing her and quietly telling her it's ok. Jo didn't wake up, but did relax after a few minutes. Ellie decided to stay with her mom the rest of the morning to give her the company she obviously needed.

Jo woke up with a start and looked at her clock, she had another five minutes until her 630 alarm would be going off. She dropped back down and stretched out her arms until she connected with soft curly hair. She jerked her head to the side and saw Ellie curled into a ball facing the other way wrapped comfortably in Jo's comforter. Jo looked at Ellie puzzled, she decided to get up and make breakfast before waking her daughter up for school. With the first batch of pancakes going Ellie woke up and stumbled into the kitchen.

"Are you making pancakes?" She asked sleepily

"Yes ma'am. Chocolate chip and blueberry our favorite!" Jo said cheerily

"Mom are you ok?" Ellie asked not beating around the bush

"Funny I was just about to ask you the same" Jo said facing her daughter

"What do you mean?"

"I woke up and you were in my bed Ellie. Did you have a nightmare?"

"No. I heard you screaming early this morning. I wanted to take care of you, like you take care of me"

"Awh sweet Ellie. Yes I'm fine. Just a nightmare that's all." Jo said as she hugged her daughter "Now let's eat these cakes so you can go to school and I can go to work!"

"Yes ma'am" Ellie mimicked her mother from earlier

Once Ellie was safely around the corner from her building and out of her mom's view from the apartment, she dialed Mac's number.

"Taylor"

"Hi Mac it's Ellie"

"Hey Ellie. Everything ok?" Mac asked nervously knowing Ellie wouldn't call unless there was an emergency.

"Are you and mom ok?"

Expecting Ellie to be blunt Mac responded "Yes. Your Mom and I are fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well she started screaming early this morning from a nightmare. She was calling your name. She needed help. She started crying while she was sleeping" Ellie said picturing everything that happened early this morning

"I'll talk to her when she gets in Ellie. Thank you for letting me know. I'll take care of her, don't worry"

"Thanks Mac. See you later"

"Bye sweetie"

Just as Jo was getting off the elevator thinking of ways to approach Mac, she received a text from him asking her to meet him on the roof. She went and put her bags down in her office and then went up to the rooftop. She found Mac standing in the center with a beautiful scenic backdrop of the city.

"Hey"

"Hey Jo"

"Look I'm sorry—"they both started

"You first" Mac said

_**Said we remain, we remain**_

"I want to date you Mac, I want, no I know this relationship will work. I know we will have arguments and other quarrels, but at the end of the day I know that you'll be by my side" Jo said bravely

_**Burn me with fire  
Drown me with rain  
I'm gonna wake up  
Screaming your name**_

"Jo, I know what Russ did to you, I know the scar that left behind on your heart. I should've respected that and not attacked you for it. I felt terrible after I said those words to you so harshly. I also want us to be able to have an open dialogue, where we can be honest with each other. I will always be by your side Jo. We will make this work." Mac said bringing Jo in closer to him

"I love you Mac Taylor" Jo said running her fingers behind Mac's head

"I love you Jo Danville, you're beautiful inside and out"

"Flaws and all?" Jo joked

"Especially your flaws!"

They sealed their love with a kiss, just as the clouds gave way to a rain shower.

_**Yes I'm a sinner  
Yes I'm a saint  
Whatever happens here  
Whatever happens here  
We remain**_


	3. This Kiss

**CHAPTER THREE:: THIS KISS-FAITH HILL**

Are ya ready?" Lindsey asked as Jo was standing in front of a full length mirror. Her white A-line tulle wedding dress was beyond perfect.

"What are you staring at? The dress is gorgeous!" Ellie said popping her head inside.

Jo laughed, "I have a zit!"

"Ugh" Ellie and Lindsey both sighed

_**I don't want another heartbreak  
I don't need another turn to cry, no  
I don't want to learn the hard way  
Baby hello, oh no, goodbye  
But you got me like a rocket  
Shooting straight across the sky**_

"Mac won't even care or notice for that matter Mom" Ellie said shaking her head

"But I'll know it's there!" Jo said scrutinizing her chin in the mirror

"C'mon let's go Jo" Lindsey said taking her hand and leading her out of the room.

_**It' s the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's, ah, impossible  
This kiss, this kiss  
Unstoppable  
This kiss, this kiss**_

Standing right in front of the door Jo took a deep breath before Ellie and Lindsey opened the door.

Ellie stared in awe at her Mom. She flashbacked to first meeting Mac. She was on a mission to leave New York for good, so she didn't even see Mac before plowing right into him at the crime lab.

"Woah slow down young lady. Who are you?"

"Ellie. Who are you?

"I'm Mac Taylor head of the Crime Lab"

Just then Jo had walked around the corner, "Ellie! What are you doing here?"

That was the first time Ellie had met Mac, she knew she would see him again. She was right two years later Mac Taylor was showing up at the door taking her Mom out for dinner dates, movies in the park, etc. Mac made her Mom happy and that's all that mattered to her.

Ellie was so lost in thought she almost missed her own cue to walk down the aisle.

_**Cinderella said to Snow White  
"How does love get so off course  
All I wanted was a white knight  
With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse  
Ride me off into the sunset  
Baby I'm forever yours"**_

Mac is beaming as he watches Lucy throw flowers down the aisle as Lindsey walks behind her followed by Ellie. Mac smiles at each of them, Ellie gives Mac a thumbs up for standing in her spot. Don and Danny accompany Mac at the altar, they all keep exchanging grins.

Then Jo appears in his line of sight.

_**It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's, ah unthinkable  
This kiss, this kiss  
Unsinkable  
This kiss, this kiss**_

As Mac watches Jo slowly walk down the aisle his breath is taken away. He recalls their first date, it was ice skating after window shopping. This time with no murder in the window. The first time he kissed her, on the rooftop of the crime lab because he couldn't hold it in any longer how he felt about her. Pretty cliché if you ask him with the beautiful city lights in the background. His jaw dropped as he took in her full wedding gown, it brought back the memory of finally asking her to marry him. He set up a romantic picnic in central park, right along the shore line with a view of the city (her favorite). It almost didn't happen as he had temporarily lost the ring he designed himself.

_**You can kiss me in the moonlight  
On the rooftop under the sky, oh  
You can kiss me with the windows open  
While the rain comes pouring inside, oh  
Kiss me in sweet slow motion  
Let's let everything slide  
You got me floating  
You got me flying**_

Once Jo reached the altar her smile couldn't get any bigger.

"You look radiantly gorgeous" Mac whispered in her ear. She blushed

"Thank you. You clean up alright as well" She said smirking.

Mac was staring right into Jo's eyes are she recited her vows to him. He noticed the scar that was only visible if you really looked at her. Right above her eyebrow, John Curtis. A moment that had brought them closer. During Mac's vows Jo kept remembering Mac fighting for his life after he was shot in the drug store. How he almost didn't make it, how close she came to actually losing him.

_**It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's (ah) subliminal  
This kiss, this kiss  
It's criminal  
This kiss, this kiss**_

"Do you Josephine Danville take Mac Taylor to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

_**It's the way you love me baby  
It's the way you love me, darlin'**_

"I do"

"Do you Mac Taylor take Josephine Danville to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

_**It' s the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's (ah) subliminal  
This kiss, this kiss  
It's criminal  
This kiss, this kiss**_

"I do"

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride"

_**It's the way you love me baby  
It's the way you love me darlin'**_

Mac and Jo beamed at each other and then hand in hand walked down the aisle and out the door.


	4. Stay

_Hey Y'all I am back. I have some stories to finish (sigh, I know) BUT I finished some of these up so I figured to get the ball rolling I would publish. Thank you so very much for the Favorites, Follows, and Reviews. Seriously this is so therapeutic for me, it helps keep my mind off anything that is bothering me. Thank you for taking the time to read them _

**CHAPTER FOUR:: STAY- FLORIDA GEORGIA LINE**

_**I could hear his footsteps running up the stairs as I blindly chased after him. As I rounded the corner to start on the next flight of stairs, I could hear him charge through the roof door. I lost Danny and Sheldon when the suspect surprised us by throwing smoke bombs and gun shots our direction. Finally making it to the roof, I scanned the area with my gun drawn. The sun was beginning to set out in the distance. I heard a crunch to my left and went towards it, slowly rounding the corner of the ventilation shaft, the suspect quickly knocked the gun out of my hands and sucker punched me before I could think. I connected back with his face and it stunned him a minute, until he hit me right in the stomach. As I doubled over he shoved me down, as I rolled into a standing position we got into a few more rounds. **_

"_**You're a lot tougher than I thought" The suspect choked out. **_

_**I went to deliver another punch, but he sensed my intentions and grabbed my wrist using the momentum hurled me past him. Down I went, and rolled right over the edge of the building.**_

**24 HOURS EARLIER**

Mac Taylor sat at his desk reading over the report of the team's latest victim. He appeared to be shot execution style. Male, 30yrs old, Single.

"Hey there handsome" came a sweet southern voice

"Hi Jo" Mac not looking up from the report

"Mac Taylor, how long are you going to stare at that picture and report? I've been standin' here for almost five minutes til I decided to say something" Jo said hands on hips

"Just looking it over to see if I missed anything" he responded

"Can you take a break and get coffee with me?" placing her hand on his desk

"Yea. I could definitely use a break" Mac finally looking at Jo

"Let me grab my bag" Jo leaving the office for her own

**CAFÉ**

"Do you wanna go out tonight?" Jo asked once they sat down with their coffees

"Sure. Where would you like to go?" Mac asked

"Doesn't matter. I chose last time"

"How bout that new Mexican place on 4th? Heard good reviews so far"

"Mmm sounds good to me. I'll have to try one of their margaritas!" Jo said laughing

**RESTURANT **

"Mac Taylor, you're a man of few words, but this is crazy. All I've been doing is yammering on and you've still got that stone face look.

"Sorry Jo, just thinking about the case, Is it a serial killer? A mob hit?—"

"Maaac, we are at dinner. Away from work, we've promised we wouldn't discuss shop talk on our dates" Jo raising her brow

"I know I know. I'll push it aside til tomorrow." Mac said as he grabbed Jo's hand "How's the margarita?"

"AMAZING. Very much needed after a day like today!" Jo raising it up again

They had begun dating two months ago. Mac wanted to keep it on the down low for a while. It was usually the key topic that lead to all of their arguments. Mac spotted an officer from Don's precinct walk in and immediately dropped Jo's hand. Jo spotted him too.

"Seriously Mac? We are in the back corner, nobody can see you" Jo said getting agitated.

"Yea and if he saw me he would tell Flack, and then it would just get around." Mac said looking around to see if he recognized anyone else.

"I want to go home" Jo stated

"So soon? Before dessert?" Mac said picking up the menu

"I lost my appetite" Jo said angrily grabbing her purse and coat. By the time Mac could get and pay the bill, Jo was already outside halfway down the street.

"Jo! Jo wait" Mac said as he jogged up the street after her. "What the hell was that?!" Mac said catching his breath as he caught up to her.

"Are you sure you wanna talk here? Someone might see us Mac" Jo said mocking him looking around all paranoid

"Jo—" Mac warned

"No Mac. It hurts what you do. It's like you're embarrassed to be out with me." Jo said frankly

"Let's go back to my place and discuss this there" Grabbing her hand

"Are you sure no one will see me go to your house?"

"Enough Jo"

MAC'S HOME

"Is it safe to talk now or are you afraid someone stopped and bugged your apartment?"

"Jo I'm sorry ok? I'm not embarrassed to be going out with you"

"Then what the hell is the big deal? Because right now it looks like all our dates have to be at one of our apartments, out of the public eye" Jo said folding her arms and walking in circles

"You're my second in command Jo. How do you think that looks? I'm the one who asked you out remember? So of course I want to be with you." Mac said trying to remain calm

"Just not where someone from the lab will see us right? Mac, Danny and Lindsey are married and they work together. If you're afraid of being judged, you shouldn't be. First off they are terrified of you and secondly they are family to you."

"Danny and Lindsey also had to go through some hoops from Sinclair. Danny also isn't the head of the crime lab. I'm not afraid of judgment Jo. You should know that by now. We've known each other over two years."

"Yes, and dating for two months. I get Claire and even Peyton I guess. What I don't understand is what you are afraid of? I have told you I love you countless times. All I get in return is that cute sheepish grin of yours. I don't know what else you could want from me. I'm honest and open as you well know."

"Stubborn" Mac slipped out

"Excuse me?" Jo said

"You forgot stubborn, and independent, and caring. Three of the things I like about you. Annd the post-it notes." Mac said grinning

"That's sweet of you to say but again you completely avoid talking about any feelings" Jo said rolling her eyes

"How come every date we walk away fighting?" Mac threw out into the air

"I'm not fighting Mac. I'm making a statement, pointing out the truth."

"Well maybe I don't want to discuss this right now. So stop trying all your psychological methods on me" Mac said finally having enough

"Fine. How bout you get back to me when you are ready to commit to a full actual relationship. Something like where if I wanted to hold your hand, or kiss you goodbye in the office I actually could. Or when we can go out to dinner and you're not looking over your shoulder every 3 seconds. I love you Mac Taylor and I would shout that from the rooftops to the world if I needed to prove it, but this, right now. I just—just can't do this." Jo said heading for the door

"Wait, you're leaving?" Mac said jumping up to follow

"Yea. Maybe it will give you the time you need to work through whatever is stopping you from making this serious." Jo gave him one more look and then shut the door behind her.

Mac stood in front of the door waiting for her to come back, but she never did.

_**I'd sell my soul just to see your face.  
And I'd break my bones just to heal your pain.  
In these times I need a saving grace, but time is running out and I'm starting to lose my faith.**_

Mac showered and sat in bed replaying everything that had happened. He thought about Jo and what she had said to him. He loved her, he truly did. He just didn't know what was stopping him and why he couldn't say it. He remembered how she always seemed to be there. Even though he was usually her sounding board, they shared many things in his office. She was his light in the darkness of the cruel world they live in. He had just never been good at speaking how he felt.

_**But if I told you I loved you, would it make you want to stay?  
I'm sorry for the way I hurt you and making you walk away.  
(I should have took the time to tell you)  
And if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you every day, would it ever be enough to make you wanna come back home and stay?  
(I can't go another day without you)  
Would it make you, make you, wanna stay?  
(Girl you gotta know I love you)**_

Hopefully tomorrow they can work things out, Mac thought to himself before turning out the light.

NEXT DAY::::

Mac sat in his office watching the lab techs as they ran around the lab. Then he spotted Jo getting off the elevator.

_**My heart's on my sleeve, but it's turning black.  
(I guess I know what it feels like it to be alone)  
Without your touch I'm not gonna last.  
(I know you know that I need ya just to carry on)  
It feels like my walls are caving in.  
(You'd always hold me before I left you hanging on)  
And I'll do anything to have you here again.**_

All she did was walk by without even looking towards Mac. She looked tired. Before he could investigate, Sinclair called him to his office. Maybe now would be a good time to mention his relationship while I'm up there. He thought to himself.

Jo was tired, she didn't sleep well, she thought of what she said, "Maybe I was too harsh?" When she got off the elevator, she didn't feel like revisiting last night so she breezed by. She knew he was watching, she could feel his eyes.

SINCLAIR'S OFFICE:::::::

"It's about time Taylor!"

'Excuse me sir?" Mac commented after telling Sinclair about the latest case and then bringing up his relationship with Jo.

"Are you kidding Mac? Do I look like an idiot? Everyone sees the way you look at her. Ever since she started I guessed that you two would end up together…eventually." Sinclair with a big smile on his face

"Thank you sir, so if that is all?"

"Yes, yes go back to solving and finishing this case" Sinclair said waving his hand toward the door

By the time Mac got back down to his office, Jo, Danny, and Sheldon were called out to a scene.

"This can wait til later" Mac thought to himself as he resumed reading over the case file and latest developments.

Jo couldn't believe what happened it happened so fast. They walked into the open apartment guns drawn. They found the body waiting for them, what they didn't expect was the suspect to still be hanging around. Smoke bombs rolled out onto the floor towards them and shots rang out. The suspect shoved past Danny and Jo being closest to the door escaped to somewhat fresh air and chased after him. She hated the stairmaster at the gym and right now she hated chasing this guy up these flights of stairs.

I could hear his footsteps running up the stairs as I blindly chased after him. As I rounded the corner to start on the next flight of stairs, I could hear him charge through the roof door. Finally making it to the roof, I scanned the area with my gun drawn. The sun was beginning to set out in the distance. I heard a crunch to my left and went towards it, slowly rounding the corner of the ventilation shaft, the suspect quickly knocked the gun out of my hands and sucker punched me before I could think. I connected back with his face and it stunned him a minute, until he hit me right in the stomach. As I doubled over he shoved me down, as I rolled into a standing position we got into a few more rounds.

"You're a lot tougher than I thought….especially for a chick" The suspect choked out.

I went to deliver another punch, but he sensed my intentions and grabbed my wrist using the momentum hurled me past him. Down I went, and rolled right over the edge of the building.

"No!" I shouted as a literally rolled right off the roof. Thankfully catching the edge as I went over. My body slammed so violently into the brick wall I got the wind knocked out of me. All I could think of was my kids, and how I so wanted to see them grow up. Then I thought of him….Mac and how the last time I saw him I ignored him. "God don't let it end like this"

Danny and Sheldon caught the guy making it back to the roof door. "Hey there Pal, forget about us?" Danny said grabbing him. Sheldon handed a pair of cuffs. Once Danny had the suspect secured to a pipe they both went and searched for Jo.

"Jo! Jo Where are ya?"

Jo's fingers were slipping, when she heard her name being called out. "Mac?" Could he really be here? "Mac! Mac help me!"

One hand slipped…

"JO!"

"Help mee! Please! Oh god!" Jo screamed as she felt her fingers slipping slowly

Just then Danny and Sheldon appeared grabbing her hand, Sheldon was reaching for the other one. "Come on Jo, we've got ya" He called out. Jo swung her other arm up with all the strength she had left. Once they both got her onto solid ground, her legs felt like jello. She hugged Sheldon and then Danny.

"Thank you…thank you so very much"

They both helped her down the rest of the building out to the front where an EMT was awaiting to check her over.

_**But if I told you I loved you, would it make you want to stay?  
I'm sorry for the way I hurt you and making you walk away.  
(I should have took the time to tell you)  
And if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you every day, would it ever be enough to make you wanna come back home and stay?  
(I can't go another day without you)**_

"She what?!" Mac yelled into the phone. It was Don on the other line. One of his officers told him about Jo going over the edge of the building. "Thanks Don" Mac said as he hung up.

As soon as the three of them stepped off the elevator Mac was waiting. Telling them they were all going to his office NOW, before they could sneak off and hide.

"What the hell happened out there?!" Mac growled standing behind his desk "Where was back-up? Why wasn't I informed?!"

"Well ya see Mac—" Danny was cut off

"No Danny, you know better. You know the drill"

"Mac, what Danny was saying—"

"I don't think I want to know the excuse you are planning on using to cover Danny, Sheldon"

"Mac!" Jo finally snapped "We were attacked the moment we got there. The uniforms we had with us were attacked. THEY couldn't do a damn thing! If you would let someone other than yourself talk we could explain that to YOU!"

Danny and Sheldon exchanged shocked expressions at Jo's outburst.

"Then how the hell did you end up over that roof? That bit was left out?"

"How did you?—Nevermind. I told them not to tell you" Jo said defiantly

"You two can go, Jo I need to speak to you" Mac said scary quiet

Danny and Sheldon looked at Jo and then quietly left Mac's office and went back to work.

"Didn't you learn from the last time you decided to go on the roof to help a case?"

"Obviously you haven't let that go—" Jo started to say

"Jo I'm serious. What were you thinking?"

"Thinking? I was thinking about a murderer getting away. That's what I was thinking"

"Yea? And that almost cost you your damn life!" Mac shouted

"Why are you being an asshole right now?" Jo shouted back

_**Yeah, the days are cold, the nights are long.  
And I can't stand to be alone.  
Please know this is not your fault. **_

_**And all I want...**_

"I love you that's why! I almost lost you, I couldn't….I can't lose you" Mac softening

"Mac—"

_**Is to tell you I love you and make you wanna stay.  
There's gotta be a way, 'cause going on without you is killing me everyday.**_

_**And if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you every day, would it ever be enough to make you wanna come back home and stay?  
(I can't go another day without you)  
Would it make you, make you, wanna stay?  
(Girl you gotta know I love you)  
Would it make you, make you, wanna stay?  
(I can't go another day without you)**_

"Yea I finally said it, and I can't believe I waited this long. When you, ya know…"

"I almost died, I know. I love you too" Jo said approaching him

"I told Sinclair about us—"

"You what?"

"I thought about everything you said. I need you Jo. I realized I can't go on without you. You're the best thing that has happened to me in a really long time. I'm sorry it took me so long"

_**Would it make you, make you, wanna stay?**_

"Aw Mac" Jo said putting her arms around his neck

"And the whole shouting from the rooftop deal…"

"What about that?" Jo said grinning

"I love you" Mac whispered really quiet

"Why are you whispering?" Jo said looking into his eyes

"Because you are my world" Mac said cheesily

Jo laughed and then kissed Mac long enough to hear Adam and Danny's wolf whistle.

"Mac, I almost died. Can I have a kiss too!?"Danny laughed

Mac and Jo just laughed and smiled at each other.

THE END.

STAY-FLORIDA GEORGIA LINE


	5. How You Get The Girl

**How You Get the Girl**

**Taylor Swift**

_**Oh Oh Oh.  
Oh-oh.**_

It had been down pouring all day in New York City. As he approached the door his shoes squeaked, as the water sloshed. He was soaked head to toe.

(Deep Breath in and knock)

He repeated this action numerous times, until his knuckles actually made contact with the door.

_**Stand there like a ghost shaking from the rain (rain)**_

Suddenly he heard footsteps on the other side of the door. He stared down at his feet until the door swung open.

"You've gotta be kidding me? Are you insane?"

_**She'll open up the door and say "Are you insane ('ane)?"  
**_"Hey, Jo"

"Hey, Jo? That's all you can say after 6 months?!"

_**Say it's been a long 6 months  
And you were too afraid to tell her what you want.**_

**SIX MONTHS PRIOR::**

Jo smiled to herself as she sat in Mac's chair. Her computer was being replaced after the coffee, and then tea accident. Since Mac was working a scene, he offered her his computer in the meantime. Next to his computer rested a picture of both of them. Nestled right under the monitor, so only him and anyone sitting behind his desk (which never happens) would see it. It was taken a month ago, Jo had her arms around Mac kissing his cheek. Mac had the biggest smile on his face as he was taking the photo. Oh how she adored and loved this man.

Mac checked the time on his phone and smiled as the lock screen image flashed before his eyes. Central Park, Jo had jumped off a bench and onto his back. She planted a cherry red lipstick kiss right on his cheek.

Shortly after leaving the scene he was approached by two FBI Agents. They warned Det. Taylor to be careful with this case. They had reason to believe it was tied to a serial mob case, which they had been pursuing recently.

Jo was grabbing tea when her phone buzzed, it was a text from Mac:

_Dinner, my place 8pm?_

She quickly thumbed a reply, _See you then Mac Taylor._

_Can't wait _ Shortly followed.

**LATER THAT EVENING:::**

Mac was walking out to his Avalanche. Jo was in interrogation with Lindsey, so he planned on getting a jump start with dinner prep. Just as he was about to open his door, a hand reached out to stop it from opening. It was one of the FBI Agents.

"Mac Taylor, you have to come with us"

"And why exactly?" Mac asked not liking being told what to do

"You're in grave danger" They said coldly

Jo walked into Mac's apartment with her key after finding the door locked when she arrived.

"Mac? Honey I'm here. Mac?"

Jo continued walking through the apartment, she went into his room. All his clothes were gone, personal affects gone. She sat down on the bed trying to figure it out. She looked over on his end table and saw that the birthday present she had given him was gone. Just a picture of the two of them remained. At Sheldon's wedding, she had the biggest smile on her face as Mac was making a funny face while kissing her cheek. Tears came down her face as all attempts to call him went straight to voicemail. She ran down to the parking garage, his truck was gone. Mac Taylor was gone.

"Where are you?" Jo whispered into the dead night air

**PRESENT DAY::**

_**And that's how it works.  
That's how you get the girl.  
And then you say.**_

_**I want you for worse or for better,  
I would wait forever and ever,  
Broke your heart, I'll put it back together.  
I would wait forever and ever.**_

_**And that's how it works  
It's how you get the girl, girl...  
Oh.**_

_**And that's how it works  
It's how you get the girl, girl...**_

"Do you really expect me to believe that the FBI had you in hiding all this time?!" Jo seethed

"Yes Jo, I stepped on some lines that should not have been crossed. Members of the mob had put a bounty on my head. I swear I would have told you if I could. I didn't want to leave you!" Mac said as he tried reaching for Jo's arm, but she swatted it away.

"There are ways Mac Taylor that you could have reached out to me. You know the loopholes, you've been at this job long enough to know how to work around the system. Do you know how worried sick I was that something bad happened to you? All Sinclair told us was that you were not coming back. The team felt abandoned, and who was left to pick up those pieces? Me. That's damn who. I'm sorry I'm not jumping for joy at your return." Jo said icily

"Jo-I'm-"Mac was cut off

"Just go home Mac. Get dry and then figure out how you are going to explain this to the team. You're soaking my rug." Jo said as she turned and walked down the hall.

"I'm sorry" Mac whispered as he turned and walked out her door.

**LAB::**

"Puh-lease…hiding out from the mob? That's a pathetic excuse" Don said as Mac held a meeting in the conference room. Jo had even showed up. She still had that same glare in her eyes, but she showed up. Lindsey and Adam sat like little kids pouting with their arms crossed, definitely not pleased with Mac's reasoning. Sheldon rolled his eyes.

"There are ways to communicate to people, ya know? Not just empty the closets and leave without a trace" Danny said standing up.

Mac looked over at Jo who tilted her head in anticipation of an explanation.

"Danny sit down, I'm not done."

Danny dropped into his seat. "I couldn't tell a soul. The FBI filled Sinclair in with all the details. I didn't want to risk anything. Do you know how badly I wanted to tell you? Do you know how painful these last six months have been? Without you…." He looked Jo dead in the eyes with that last part.

"Yea, must have been real hard" Jo said as she stood up and left the room. Everyone watched her as she breezed by them.

"She's had to shoulder a lot Mac, we all have." Lindsey said as she got up to walk out followed by Adam and Sheldon.

"Forgiven, yes. Forgotten, hell no" Danny said as he and Don followed everyone else out of the conference room.

This was going to be a lot harder than Mac thought.

_**Remind her how it used to be (Yeah, yeah)**_

The next morning Jo heard a soft knock on her door shortly after Ellie left for school. Upon opening it she found Mac on the other side…again.

"To what do I owe the visit?" Jo said sarcastically not letting him in

"May I come in?" Mac asked

_**With pictures in frames of kisses on cheeks (cheeks)  
Tell her how you must have lost your mind. (Uh-uh)**_

"I don't know. Are you leaving for another six months?"

"Jo"

"Mac"

"Please"

"Fine, but I have things to do. I don't always have the luxury of getting a day off ya know" Jo said harshly

"I just really wanna talk about us" Mac said calmly

"Us? What us? You pretty much threw that away when you up and left me without warning"

_**And you left her all alone, and never told her why (why).**_

"That wasn't my fault—"

"I talked to Russ Mac, they gave you a warning. A WARNING Mac. Instead of alerting me or the other members of this team you invited me to dinner at your place. The window of opportunity was there Mac Taylor."

"Jo, did it occur to you that maybe I was planning on telling you at dinner? I didn't get that chance—"

"No you didn't. I arrived to an empty apartment." Jo finished for him

"What can I do to make it up to you?" Mac said as he started pacing the room. "You didn't give up on me, you still have our picture up" Mac said as he pointed at the picture frame on her mantle.

_**And that's how it works.  
That's how you lost the girl.  
And now you say**_

_**I want you for worse or for better,  
I would wait forever and ever (ever and ever),  
Broke your heart, I'll put it back together (together).  
I would wait forever and ever (ever and ever).**_

_**And that's how it works  
It's how you get the girl, girl...  
Oh.**_

"I forgot to take it down…" Jo said crossing her arms

"Yea I'm sure it's slipped your mind a few times." Mac said with a slight smile forming

_**And that's how it works  
It's how you get the girl, girl... (Yeah, yeah)**_

_**And you could know (Oh-oh Oh Oh)  
That I don't want you to go oh-oh..**_

Mac came up next to Jo and unfolded her arms. "Look me in the eye. Tell me that you gave up on us, and I'll leave"

Jo looked into his blue orbs as tears formed in her hazel ones. She slowly shook her head no"

"Jo, I swear to you I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you, making it up to the team. I know how hard it has been on you, I can see it on all of your faces. Let me remind you how it used to be" Mac said softly as he took her hand.

_**Remind me how it used to be.  
Pictures in frames of kisses on cheeks.  
And say you want me.  
Yeah...**_

Mac walked over to the mantle and picked up the picture frame Jo had laid down. He stared at it as he remembered that day. He was and still is so in love with Jo.

Jo had walked away as the tears moved down her cheeks. Mac came up behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her from behind.

"I never want to leave you, as long as we both shall live" As he pulled her closer

Jo spun around into his embrace and squeezed him tighter as if her life depended on it.

_**And then you say,  
I want you for worse or for better (for worse or for better),  
I would wait forever and ever,  
Broke your heart, I'll put it back together.  
I want you forever and ever.**_

"I've been wanting to do this ever since I left." Mac said as he pulled the ring out of his pocket. A sparkling amethyst gold ring

"Mac…." Jo said gasping in shock

"Will you marry me Jo? For worse or for better? I would wait forever and ever. I just want to see you smiling again."

Jo was crying happy tears as she nodded her head yes losing the ability to speak

They finally kissed. After six months of being apart from each other, the kiss lasted minutes until Jo needed air.

"I love you Jo Danville. Thanks for not giving up on me."

"I couldn't. A part of my heart wouldn't let me. I love you" Jo said resting her forehead against his "God I've missed you..so much." Jo whispered closing her eyes

_**That's how it works.  
That's how you got the girl. **_

-END-


End file.
